


Lucina x Gerome

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write/draw them for forever, or since at least the game came out. I'm not good at drawing, so here is something of these two nerds poorly written. I love them so much. I love them together so much.</p></blockquote>





	Lucina x Gerome

“Are you going to ask her,” Laurent asked. 

“Ask her what,” Gerome replied. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Gerome blushed and didn’t want to answer. “I-I don’t know. She seems a little bit stressed right now. I don’t want to make her more stressed by asking her for her hand in marriage.” 

“Stop evading, and at least try. It may make her more than buoyant.”

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Hm…” 

“W-What,” Gerome blushed. 

“Oh, nothing. This is not like you.” 

“What isn’t?”

“When it comes to Lucina, you always are upfront with her.” 

“Y-Yeah, but not with this…” 

“You’re evading.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Go.” 

“Fine.” 

Gerome got up from his seat and went into town. Inigo saw him and caught up with him. 

“Why hello there Gerome. I’m glad you are here,” Inigo said. 

Gerome sighed and put his stoic face on, hoping that he wouldn’t see under his mask. “What?”

“I need you to be my wing man. There is this cute lady in the ring shop that I want to take to tea.” 

“Remember the last few times that happened,” he said, trying not to blush. 

“Wait, are you blushing? I can’t really tell, that mask makes you hard to read.”

“That’s not the point. I’m not going to help you.” 

“Oh come on. Why not?” 

“Because I have something important to do.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“Why would I tell you?” 

“Awe, please help me.” 

“No, now if you will excuse me.”

“But, but…” Inigo said watching him leave.

Gerome slowly walked over to the floral shop to grab a bouquet of flowers. The florist smiled and giggled. 

“Heehee, is this for someone special,” She asked.

“I guess, yes,” he replied. 

“Oh that’s nice,” she said, disappointed. “If it doesn’t go well, I’m here for you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” 

“How tragic.” 

Gerome paid for the flowers and left. He took his time to get to ring shop. He didn’t want Inigo to see what he was about to do. He looked into the shop and didn’t see him. He walked up to the lady. 

“Well, hello. We sell the most rings within all the land. Is there anything special you were looking for?” 

“Uh, I have know idea.” 

The lady went on to tell him the different kind of rings and different styles. 

“Here, I think this one would do great for her. I know it’s a bit expensive, but I think it’ll look great on her, from what you have told me.” 

“Yeah, I hope. I just need to work up the courage to tell her.” 

“You’ll do fine. Who are you proposing to? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“The princess of Ylisse.” 

“Pfttt, ahaha.” 

Gerome looked at her with a stoic look. 

“Are you serious?” 

“…” 

“You are serious.” 

“…” 

“Okay then. I hope all goes well. I can hold this ring until you get enough money to pay for it.” 

“Thank you.” 

He left the shop and walked back to the castle. He walked around the corner and saw Lucina talking to Inigo. 

“Heehee, that was a really bad pun, but I really liked it for some reason.” 

“I’m glad you do. You seemed a bit stressed, so I thought you could use a smile. So please smile.” 

“Thanks for making me smile.” 

Gerome sighed and left to go find Laurent. He felt a little disappointed in himself that he couldn’t make her smile. 

“Hello Gerome, I am assuming that you didn’t talk to Lucina,” Laurent said. 

“Yeah. I saw her with Inigo,” he replied. 

“Why do you care if he is there. He is an insufferable flirt.” 

“I know, but that wasn’t it. He made her laugh when I can’t. If I can’t do that, especially in stressful times, then how am I going to be able to be a good husband for her. I’m just a craven.” 

“You are not one. Start small, give her the flowers that you bought and ask her to dinner.” 

“Do you think is a good idea?” 

“Yes. Now go. I highly doubt that she will be with anyone right now.” 

“Right.” 

Gerome left and went to go find her again. It took him a few minutes. 

“Oh, there you are Lucina,” he said. 

“Hello Gerome. How is the day treating you,” Lucina asked.

“Fine, fine. How about you?”

“Everything is fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Who are those flowers for,” she asked a bit irritated. 

“O-Oh, t-t-these,” Gerome blushed, trying to evade the question.

“Yes.”

“T-They are for you. H-Here,” he said, handing her the flowers. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you sure you are alright?” 

“…”

“Gerome?’

“…”

They stood there in silence, talking to each other in silence. After a few minutes, Lucina started to walk a way. 

“Will you go on a date with me then,” Gerome asked. 

“Why?” 

“You just seem a little stressed as of late.” 

“Oh really?”

“Look I’m sorry. It’s just, Gods, why I’m being a craven.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later, Love,” Lucina said, kissing his lips. “Thank you for the flowers.” 

Gerome started to blush. “You’re welcome.” 

The two went there separate ways for the time being. Lucina went to the kitchen to grab a vase to put the flowers in and put them in her room, by the window. She sighed that turned into a smile. She looked out the window and saw the sun shinning. She then heard a knock on her door and she went to go open the door. 

“Hello father,” Lucina greeted. 

“Hey sweetheart. Is everything okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Those are really nice flowers.” 

“Thank you, Gerome is gave them to me. Wasn’t that so sweet,” She smile sweetly. 

“Yes it was. Is everything going okay between the both of you?” 

“Yes.” 

The two discussed some topics before Lucina left for her date. She then met Gerome in front of the castle. 

“So where are we going,” Lucina asked. 

“That’s a surprise. Take my hand and I will show you,” Gerome replied. 

“Okay,” she giggled. 

They held hands and Gerome led her to the stables where the Wyvern’s and Pegasi were held. He saddled up Minerva and helped Lucina up. 

He climbed on and patted Minerva’s neck. “Let’s go to the skies.” 

Minerva roared and started to fly up to the sky. 

“Hold on tight princess.” 

Lucina wrapped her arms around him and looked at the sky. She smiled as she saw all of the stars. After a few minutes in the air, she took her arms and reached for the clouds. Gerome glimpsed back at her and smiled. 

“Having fun there princess?” 

“Please stop using the honorifics.” 

“Sorry…Lucina.” 

Lucina giggled and kissed his cheek. 

Gerome started to turn red. He then patted Minerva’s neck again and directed her to the roof top of his home. They sat on the roof and looked at the stars. 

“It’s really nice out,” Lucina smiled, radiantly. 

“Yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you, though,” Gerome said. 

Lucina blushed heavily. “T-T-Thank you.” 

Gerome took out a little box and sighed. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Y-Y-Yes.” 

“Gerome?”

He looked at her and showed her the box. “I-I-I want to ask you something. Will…Will you be my wife?” 

Lucina’s face became more red, but she couldn’t say a thing.

“We have known each other for a long time now, we fought together, your very strong, you are my…I know…that the ring isn’t…” 

“Shh, you needn’t say much more, of course I accept your proposal. I would love to be your wife. Know that you will be with me the rest of your life.” 

“Of course.” 

Lucina took his ring and kissed him. Gerome kissed her back. Year had past and the two had finally been wed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write/draw them for forever, or since at least the game came out. I'm not good at drawing, so here is something of these two nerds poorly written. I love them so much. I love them together so much.


End file.
